Free
by 5NordicCuties
Summary: Iceland is tired. Tired of his fellow Nordics, tired of life. Though what he doesn't know is that the cure is not too far away. WARNING This content may be triggering. Do not and I stress DO NOT read this if this type of thing is triggering for you OOC Iceland this story is also on wattpad: MINE Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia that all goes to the fabulous Hidekaz Himaruya


Free

Emil irritably stood on the ceiling. Or, you could call it tied upside down and hanging from the ceiling. Either way he was as pissed as a Brit who missed tea time on account of some lousy Americans dumping it all into the harbor. Why was he hanging on the ceiling, you might ask? Because his older brother was quite done with him for the day and his brother's friend thought it would be funny.

The white haired teen glared furious holes into the wall as his pet bird, Mr. Puffin, sat and made fun of him. And yes, to answer your little questions, Mr. Puffin can speak. You'd have to ask Lukas, Emil's older brother, about that one because it was _his_ spell gone wrong. Just as the blood flow into his head started to affect our dear main character, his best friend, Tino, walked in.

"Oh, goodness! For the love of Christmas, what are you doing up there, Emil?" Mr. Puffin flapped down and landed on Tino's shoulder.

"Uh, Emil was tied up by Matthias and Lukas." The bird piped. Emil rolled his eyes.

'Now he decides to help! Stupid bird.' He thought to himself. Of course though, his mouth as duct taped shut.

"Oh dear. I wouldn't put it past Matthias. But, Lukas? I'll go get Berwald, just hang on!"

And so you have it. The main characters and a setup. Emil would now like to take over telling the story. He says I am horrible at telling stories… Yeah, right.

That night at dinner, I glared daggers at Lukas and that stupid assfaced Dane, Matthias. Matthias grimaced and diverted his eyes while Lukas gazed back with his seemingly expressionless eyes.

"Soo... Uh, how's the food?" Tino asked, breaking the tense silence.

"It's go'd." Berwald answered. Lukas and I remained silent as Matthias the Big Mouthed spoke up.

"Haha! Its like totally awesome, Tino mah man! Totally fit for the KING OF NORTHERN EUROPE! haha haha!" I groaned and rolled my eyes. God, he was annoying as- "Heeeeeeeeeey Emil!"

The Dane's blue eyes were wide and sparkling as he stared at me. "What the hell do you want?" I answered in an icy tone. Matthias flinched.

"Hehe .. Chill dude."

Tino wagged a finger at me and raised his eyebrows. "Now, now Emil, there's no need to use that language." I shook my head and rolled my eyes skyward.

"Jeez Tino, you're not my mom!" After thinking again I added, "You only wish you were."

Tino's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. "Excuse me, what was that?" I laughed a bit harshly and scooted out my chair. I stood up to leave.

"I'm going to my room so leave me ALONE." I directed that mostly towards horse butt though I said it to all of them.

I made my way upstairs then flopped down onto my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and my nose scrunched up as a pressure built up in my chest. Then the dam broke. Tears flooded down my face and I made no effort to stop them.

"Why does the world hate me?!" I cried, bashing my fists into my bed post. I cringed and cradled my knuckles in my lap. I ground my teeth and then buried my face into the pillow.

I sobbed continuously. "They all think I'm still a child but I'm fucking 17! They treat me like a baby or just downright ignore me! What the hell?!" I hopelessly choked out.

A thought hit me and I pulled up my sleeves. They revealed the faint scars running up and down, some crisscrossing. I was ugly. I hated myself. Why was my life like this?

I searched for my razor blade and soon found it under my bed. I shakily brought it to my wrist and sliced deep. I watched as the red liquid bubbled up and carved a stream down my arm.

But one was not enough.

Two, three. I am not free. Four, five. I am not alive. Six, seven. Can I-

A loud knock scared me and I dropped my blade. "Hey Emil, you in there?" I sniffed. Just my luck!

"Yeah just go away." I said it a bit harsher than expected. I pulled down my sleeves and hid my blade. Suddenly the door opened. I squeaked and jumped a bit thinking that I had locked the door.

"Hey buddy! You doing okay?" Matthias questioned when he took in my puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

"Y-yeah..." I whispered and wrapped my arms around myself. His pretty blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at me. Wait, did I say pretty? Never mind.

"Emil! Are you hurt?!" He quickly closed the door and made his way over to my bed. I looked down and noticed that crimson had soaked through my sleeve. My blood ran cold and I visibially paled.

Matthias knelt down in front of me and took my arm. "Let me take a look at it." I panicked and pulled my arm back.

"Ekki!" I half yelled, falling back into my own language. "No, no! Stop!" Matthias held his hands up.

"W-What? Sorry! What's wrong?" He pleaded with me. Abruptly, realization washed over his face. "Emil, you didn't..." His voice was weak.

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing again. I stiffened as he pulled me into an embrace. I tried pushing him away but he wouldn't budge. I heard him sniffle a little bit.

"I-I was just coming up here to tell you... Something." I didn't want him to continue. I knew it was all lies. He didn't care. No one EVER cares. "I- Jeg elsker dig." His voice was so hushed I only just caught what he said.

"No you don't." He couldn't love me! He was lying. Pretending to care about a little shit like me. He didn't mean it. It was all sympathy.

He tightened his hold on me. "Don't tell me how I feel, Emil." His voice was coming back a bit stronger. "I love you and nothing will change that."

He pulled back and looked at me hard in the eyes. All I saw was sincerity. It filled me up a bit. I... I've had a crush on him for so long but he always teases me... How am I supposed to answer truthfully?

"I'll tell you how I feel on one condition." I said. I looked down at my hands and a light blush covered my cheeks.

"What?" Matthias grabbed my hands.

"Don't tell the others about my..." I trailed off. He gave my hands a light squeeze.

"Of course."

I looked up and met my shining lavender eyes with his bright crystal blue orbs. "I... Love you too." I breathed out at last.

A wide grin spread across his face. Not his usual one, but one filled with pure happiness. He took my chin in his large hand and tilted my head up. He pulled me closer with his other hand before covering my mouth with his lips. They were so soft and he was being so gentle that I soon melted into the kiss. My eyelids fluttered shut as I began to kiss back.

One thought echoed through my head.

It is Matthias who has set me free and it is he who keeps me alive.


End file.
